There is Something About That Lightning
by LightningHits
Summary: it's really something I made up a few weeks ago. Hope you guys like it! It's just a version of me Me x Lightning


There is something about that lightning

It was a beautiful morning, the sun was rising, and the smell of nature was all around us. Lightning and I went to the woods, to keep watch from the Fal C'ie.

- Lightning was treading along the woods, to see if there would be any Fal C'ie by us… and I was just tagging along (as usual), and by mistake, I stepped on a twig, and it snapped, and then Lightning just yelled at me -

Lightning: Mary, I told you to stay quiet! How many times should I tell you this?!

Mary: I… forgot, hehe. I'll remember next time.

Lightning: Next time?! How will you know that there will be a next time?

~ I stayed quiet, and she just kept on walking further and further into the woods. Man, was I scared to lose sight of her. She is so beautiful, I could just… I could just hug her and maybe, even kiss her. ~

Mary's thoughts: How would I get her to do that with me? I'm not even sure what she likes.

- Lightning kept looking straight as we walked -

~ She was ahead of me, and I wanted to get her attention somehow, but it was hard coming up with a way to get close to her without her scolding at me. ~

Mary's thoughts: I'm not sure… I mean, I want to just clarify my feelings with her, that's all. I just want her to feel what I feel. Wait! I got an idea…

Mary: Hey Lightning! (as I called out to her)

Lightning: Just call me Light, how many times do I have to tell you that?

Mary: I just… like being formal with people, that's all.

Lightning: Okay, what is it that you want? (she looked at me sternly)

Mary: Don't you think we should stay here before it gets dark? I mean, we can set up a small little camp for us (I said "for us", oh gosh). I mean, what do you think? I have all the supplies and equipment to make it.

Lightning: (she paused for a moment) Hmm, that doesn't sound like a bad idea. I mean, you are in training with me after all, and you may need some rest. Alright, let's settle here for the day.

Mary's thoughts: This is my chance! I can act upon my feelings for her later! I am so happy that she agreed to my idea. Let me get my things ready for us tonight.

- At around 7 p.m. -

Mary: (I was by the grill, making burgers) Hey Light! I made you a hamburger! I hope you like it! Enjoy.

Lightning: (she took the hamburger and smiled) It tastes good! (~ it was the first time I've seen her smile and look so relaxed~) Can I get a bottle of water? I need something to go down with this hamburger.

Mary: Uh, yeah, sure! Coming right up! (I handed the bottle over to Lightning)

Lightning: Thanks. (as she began drinking from the water bottle, some water was dribbling from her mouth onto her uniform shirt)

Mary's thoughts: Oh my god, I just want to drink up the water dribbling onto her shirt.

~ Lightning took off her shirt, and oh my god, her bust size must be a D. She had a pink-laced bra, and I just kept glaring at them, and I immediately turned my head away when Lightning looked at me. ~

Lightning: It's only us girls, so I don't mind if you look at them.

~ I blushed… I couldn't help it. I felt a tingling sensation inside of me. I have to act soon, or else I feel like I wouldn't be able to control myself any longer. ~

Mary: Oh.. I- I see.

~ I put the food and my water away, and I walked over to Lightning, who was sitting on the ground, and drinking from her bottle of water. I crouched down and started to put my hands around her bra, trying to find the hook to unhook it.

Lightning's eyes widened. ~

Lightning: Mary! What do you think you're doing?

Mary: Well… I've been thinking a lot lately… about you. (~While I looked into Lightning's eyes~)

Lightning: (she looked shocked) Um... In what way may I ask?

Mary: In an intimate way obviously. (I smiled)

Lightning: But, you're just my pupil in training, I don't think it's right to do this…

~ I kissed Lightning, and when she tried to pull back, I pulled her body closer to me. I started to slowly suck on her tongue while we kissed. She let out a moan. ~

Mary's thoughts: Wow, that just makes me wonder what else I can do to keep making her sound like that…

- Lightning broke the kiss and gasped for breath… -

Lightning: (as she caught her breath) I think we should stop.

Mary: But I just got started…

~ I took a deep breath and looked into her eyes, and kissed her passionately while I unhooked her bra, and started to massage her breasts… they are so soft. ~

- Lightning started to act shy -

Lightning: … I… don't like this…

Mary: Really? (smiled seductively) Then why… (My hand went down to her pants, and rubbed near her sensitive spot) is your core getting hot?

~ Lightning looked away, so I took this opportunity to suck on her neck. She yelped out a moan and looked at me. ~

Lightning: What is it that you want from me? (her eyes half-lidded)

Mary: I want you to be mine. (I smiled)

Lightning: I don't think it's going to work out…

Mary: I'll make it work out! (I yelled)

~ I pushed her back a bit, and started to lick around her nipples, teasing her. ~

- Lightning started to bite her lip -

~ I looked back up to her and kissed her ~

- She kissed back-

~ My heart started to pound through my chest , and I was breathing heavily from all the excitement.

Then I started to kiss down to her breasts, and sucked on her nipples ~

Lightning: Oh Mary! (she moaned out my name)

Mary: So you are liking this, aren't you, Light?

- Lightning smiled and giggled -

~ I took off her boots and pants slowly, leaving her only in her underwear, and then I crawled close to her. I looked into her eyes, and kissed her while I was rubbing her hot core with my left hand. She jerked back a bit. She must be very sensitive there.~

Mary: You're wet, Light.

Lightning: It's your fault…

~I slid her underwear a little to the side while kissing her, and put a finger in, and she arched her back and moaned loudly…~

- to be continued -


End file.
